<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquered by Agirllovespancakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421854">Conquered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes'>Agirllovespancakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is partially deaf and an assassin. She meets Tyrion who asks her to be his bodyguard while being at King’s Landing. There she meets Oberyn who wants to take her to Dorne and meet his lover Ellaria as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Conquered 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the darkest corner of this place you hid your figure. Your master taught you well. He told you to hide everywhere, making sure no one exactly could figure out who you are. And better, what you are. Drinking the mead you snorted when someone pushed another figure few tables away from yours. All men, knights or farmers, they are the same when being drunk. You avoided drama at all costs. No worries, no pain, no stranger’s eyes boring their stare in your figure. You remember it from your youth. Those years people would avoid you thinking you were bad news. Being born different is a sign for a difficult life. You weren’t completely deaf and you used the sounds you did hear as signals. But your other senses were taking it over for the most. Smelling someone, seeing shadows, sensing someone's emotions. Your father, a poor farmer, knew you were special. He would praise you all the time when you did something difficult. And he saw your fascination for weapons. At night, when your family would sleep, you did sneak out and take several knives with you. Throwing, flicking and toying with them as if they were part of you. He followed you once and had been looking the whole time and only revealed himself at the end. He wasn’t mad, only surprised. He never told his lords at Winterfell. Instead he gave you away to an assassin he met at a market. </p>
<p>The assassin would become your trainer. He never treated you wrongly but wasn’t kind either. His harsh way of training you made your senses better at all times. He taught you how to hear without actually hearing. Sign languages and lipreading being used in attacks. It was also useful because you would communicate without sounds. And you used lipreading in conversations with strangers to make sure they wouldn’t notice your disability. Your master also would give you different knives to toy with. He said he loved how you could get around with any kind. As if the knife is your missing limb, as if it replaces your sense of hearing. At the age of eighteen he told you to go on your own. There would always be people, lords or kings or farmers, who would hire an assassin. Paying good to survive on your own. </p>
<p>You are twenty now and very bored of being on your own. You had never been alone those years. The last two years were like a hell. You slept mostly in your sleeping bag in the open air. Settling in a high tree to hide your presence. You hunted your own food and only in the winter you would sleep in those places. You actually hate it here. The smell, it stinks of dirt, sweat and food. Hearing people yell a name you heard clattering plates and cups. Curious you peeked around the corner. Having your hood placed over your head no one notices that you were looking as well. Two men, or rather one man and a half man, were talking loudly to some farmer. The farmer spat in front of him saying that people would pay gold for his head. You raised your eyebrows at his words. Gold sounds good to you. Petting your knives you gave them a kiss before putting them in holes of your coat. You got up rather slow to not press your presence so quick. </p>
<p>The farmer pulled out a big knife holding it high. You saw immediately he wasn’t that skilled with it. Besides the two men had swords. The problem is more that other farmers are circling them and some of them did have swords. But you knew how to press someone into staking their move. Sneaking up to them you suddenly pressed a knife at his chin, hurting him with your other hand pulling his left arm behind him. The man yelped trying to get away. The others jumped towards you but stopped when seeing their comrade could die at your hands. You were still not visible, they couldn’t even see you are a girl. Chuckling at how easy this is you pressed the knife into his throat, the farmer panting in panic. Someone said something but you didn’t hear it. It was probably stop so you stopped pressing into his skin. Glancing towards the other farmers you counted the risk. Gold is always risky but the reward is even better. Seeing the small man smile at your figure threatening his attacker you noticed it is one of the lords of Kings Landing. You groaned, taking his life for gold is more risky with having assassins looking for his murderer. You know his reputation and that he isn’t quite loved by his family. But his father is someone who would never let anyone harm his family. It would be a sign that they are weak. <br/>“You can have him.” You said instead. Almost letting the farmer go before the small man called you to stop. <br/>“Why would I stop?” Putting the knife back. You felt the farmer gulping at the movement. You were furious at yourself for putting yourself in such a position. But you had barely money so your gut really told you to just go for it. <br/>Reading his lips he said he would reward you with much more gold if you helped them. His friend sighed after his words. <br/>“You can’t really prove that, right? Or can you?” <br/>You waited, being impatient when he reached for a bag that hung on his hip. He threw it on the floor in front of you and the farmer. Open it you demanded. He sighed, reaching for the bag, cutting it open with his sword. The golden coins shining in the light. You sighed, delighted, but you knew you didn’t have it yet. <br/>Turning closer to the farmers ears you asked him if he would kindly walk away if you let him go. Warning him he would feel a knife in his back if he didn’t. The farmer sobbed a yes. Letting him go he ran away, his comrades following him. Some of them glared in your way. Luckily, they can’t recognize you. However, as if they can kill you. You smirked at those cowards. Straightening your back you walked over to the bag, picking it up while making sure your knife is in your reach. He could after all start fighting you with his sword. But they both didn’t do anything. Instead the small man smiled, saying thank you. </p>
<p>You frowned, not sure if he actually means it. <br/>“I would leave if I was you. It’s not safe for a lord in those villages.” <br/>He laughed: “And a female assassin is?” <br/>You glared at him for his sexist comment. <br/>“Can I invite you for a drink with us?” He is quite bold for his size. <br/>But you accepted anyway. Some company for diner is something you longed for. Even if it is with two annoying lords. </p>
<p>Staring at your mead you took bits of your food. They whispered things to each other. You couldn’t hear them even thought reading them would be easy. You didn’t really care for it anyway. What could lords do to enlighten your evening. Sighing you put down your fork. They stopped whispering. The small man smiled at you while the other smirked. <br/>“What is it?” You asked, tired of such manners. <br/>“Do you have a job momentarily?” <br/>Surprised you said no. <br/>“My dear friend, Bronn, has his own things to do.” You rolled your eyes, knowing what that means. <br/>“And.” He added. “I have an official meeting at Kings Landing and would like to have a bodyguard.” <br/>Now you were interested. You had never been someone’s bodyguard. Only ever been hired to kill someone or investigate a matter. Now, you weren’t hired by a lord before anyway but a lord asking you to be his bodyguard is even stranger. <br/>“I need to inform you I have never been a bodyguard before. Just killing and investigating matters. Also if you haven’t noticed yet. I am partially deaf and will most likely not hear those matters. I communicate with you now by reading you.” <br/>Both of them raised their eyebrows in surprise. They truly didn’t notice. You smiled for that. <br/>The small man coughed. “I understand. I would still hire you!” <br/>“How much do I get paid?” <br/>“Enough to survive several years while eating and sleeping in such places as this.” His hands motioning to your surroundings. You smirked. <br/>“That’s a deal then. How do I call you?” You didn’t know his name at all. Actually, no ones name stuck with you. Only your families names and your masters name. <br/>“I am lord Tyrion and his name is Bronn.” </p>
<p>He paid for the three of you to sleep here. You couldn’t sleep at all, being used to sleep outside. The next morning you all ate breakfast quickly before turning to their horses. Lord Tyrion bought a white horse for you. You smiled at the animal, giving it many pats before stepping on it. It had no name so you called it Caleo, after your horse when you still lived with your family. The ride to this castle took a week. The last day it rained hard which soaked your clothes and your horse. But you enjoyed the fresh smell of rain. It was more dirty when you entered the city surrounding the castle. Dirt and mud clamping on your horse’s legs. You tried to breath through your mouth. The city smells in your opinion. </p>
<p>Serving men taking over your horse you followed Lord Tyrion towards the entry of his castle. He led you first to the main room where King Tommen waited for his arrival. His mother and sister of Lord Tyrion standing behind him. They welcomed him home. You could see in his sisters face she did not quite like to have him home again. You wondered why but you did not want to get into trouble for seeking truth. Your only job was protecting Lord Tyrion from attackers. So far no one did anything, however you could sense people did not like him here. You assumed he expected one of them hired someone to kill him. You were curious if their assassin would be as good as you or much better. Working alone now two years your experience was not much. You were also just only twenty years old. Maybe they assume you are a slave or a servant. Good you thought, makes it easier to provide protection. </p>
<p>He led you to a chamber where the bathtub was filled with hot water. This chamber would be your home for as long he needed you. It could be only a week or several weeks he said. Assuring you he would pay you richly. You couldn’t sleep this night either. The bed was too soft for your liking. Your body was used to harsh grounds. You fell asleep on the floor. </p>
<p>The next day after a great breakfast in your own room you followed your lord toward a room. There was a big table in the middle of the space. Its chairs filled with people looking between your lord and you. You wore your cloak again but without hiding your face. You hated how they stared at you. <br/>“Y/n.” Tyrion said. You looked at him directly to be able to hear him. “You can stand next to the door. Just wait till we are finished.” <br/>You sighed at his demand. Pulling your legs toward the door you leaned against the cold wall. You heard them starting their conversations. The woman who is his sister yelled at him. There was even a fight. All the while you pulled out your smallest and dearest knife to toy with it. Looking at your own movements you sighed being bored. You hoped being his bodyguard meant also actually fighting. But so far you only followed him like a dog, waiting for a shadow to move. There wasn’t even a servant you could torment with creepy comments. The servant who brought you breakfast and filled your tub quickly left every time you started to move toward them. As if someone told them to not converse with you. </p>
<p>At the next meeting you immediately went to pose against the same wall. Standing in the same position to not disturb anyone. Glancing toward the table you saw this time was it not only his family sitting at it. There were people from other places, houses as you recall it. And advisors of the king were sitting there too. Must be important you assumed. Pulling out your knife you started toying with it again. Those meetings took long and you were bored. While you flickered the knife between your fingers you noticed someone looking at you while conversing in their meeting. Secretly gazing toward this figure you saw he wore a yellow, almost golden coat. You knew he wasn’t from here. Probably south where the sun shines all year. You weren’t interested in the guy at all and he was probably just bored as well. You liked the shiny color of his coat. Checking him you accidentally met his eyes and he smirked at you from his seat. You quickly looked away. You weren’t supposed to look at those lords.  You quickly fixed your attitude, putting away your knife and straightening your back. But he noticed this and out of the corner of your eye you saw him smiling. You cursed yourself, hoping your lord wouldn’t fire you after this. After all you were supposed to not be distracted and always watch his back. But he didn’t say anything. He only spoke in himself about some political matters. You were relieved. </p>
<p>You had not seen the lord with the yellow coat again. Being busy following Tyrion around in this huge castle. He would speak with a lot people. Hearing him or others raise their voice. At those moments you were glad your ears don’t work good. It did put you sometimes in awkward situations when people would yell at him about you and glare at you. You wouldn’t know what they are complaining about. One day he asked you to guard his door. You were surprised to hear he didn’t want you inside but you wouldn’t complain. After standing there for awhile you heard him and a woman make sounds. You still waited there, but you are not comfortable at all. Hearing them there having fun while you just stand here is all the more painful. You tried to keep a straight face when several people walked by. The king’s mother smiling smugly at you, she clearly knows how you feel. You sighed in defeat, trying to ignore the laughing and the screaming from the woman. You were really happy you don’t know how she looks like. Imagine seeing her the next days. You started toying with your knife again to still your feelings. But a certain person walked around the corner and your heart rose in panic. It’s the lord with the yellow coat. </p>
<p>Trying to ignore him you focused on your knife, looking at its metal. But you saw his figure stopping in front of you. Looking up you see him looking between you and the door. A smile appeared on his face. <br/>“I assume lord Tyrion needs a lot protection now.” He chuckled lowly, his eyes wandering towards your knife. You didn’t answer him, you didn’t know what to say. He made you nervous for some reason. <br/>“Who taught you that?” <br/>“No one.” You quickly replied. You were not allowed to reveal your masters name. <br/>“He must have been a good teacher.” He commented. “Can I see it?” <br/>You didn’t want to give him the knife. Without the knife you would have less to fight with. And he could want to stab you with it. But a part of you knew that wasn’t his plan…yet. You turned the knife with its hold toward him. He took it with both hands, touching it softly. Smiling he said it is a very beautiful knife. <br/>“I think I recognize who made it.” <br/>You didn’t answer again. You hated that you had no strength or guts. <br/>He smirked when you looked away. “Do I scare you?” <br/>No you said with a stern voice. <br/>His hand reached your face, putting a hairlock that fell in front of your face, behind your ear. You blushed at his tender action. <br/>‘You are lovely. I wish to see you again.” He said. Giving back your knife he turned to walk further. You stared at this back until he was out of sight. Your heart beating faster after hearing him calling you lovely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conquered 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days you were still thinking about him. To the point that Tyrion snapped his fingers to regain your attention. What is wrong with you he did complain. Snorting when you sighed heavily. He knew something happened, or rather someone happened. But he was inside the room, busy with that woman and so he couldn’t know you met the Lord with the yellow coat again. Heck, you didn’t even know the man's name but the way he said lovely repeated in your mind. Tyrion had some meeting with two men named Littlefinger and Lord Varys today. And you were actually content with having to wait in the garden till they were finished. Tyrion told you he wasn’t worried about his safety with this two men. He told you to wait in this place in the garden, it was still near where he was but you couldn’t hear him. You wondered if he didn’t want you to know what they would discuss. If there is one thing you learned from your master, it is that secrets will spill anyway and it’s better to avoid having secrets. Yeah, you hid your disability. But it wasn’t a secret that you had to keep at all times. Every customer knew you were partially deaf. And that was your way to success. Because if people know you can’t hear what they say, they are quicker to hire you thinking they can hide parts of themselves. You did always find out but this time you were not interested enough. What could he possibly hide that’s so awful? </p>
<p>You touched a sweet smelling white flower that hung next to you where you are sitting. You love flowers you thought. There where you lived in the north are barely flowers. Only in the highest spring when it’s warm enough to grow flowers. You remembered plucking them and putting them behind your ears. Running toward your brothers who were practicing their fighting skills. They would always pick you up, tossing you high in the air and telling you that you are the prettiest girl in their world. And you would giggle and laugh, forgetting the little flower behind your ear. It is a fond memory that you intend to keep. A shadow interrupted your silence asking you if she could sit next to you. It was Tyrion’s sister and mother of the king. You gulped silently before nodding that yes, she could sit next to you. You didn’t know her of course. But there seemed to be this vibe of a strong woman that wouldn’t let anyone stop her from reaching her goals. You smiled as she sat down, she fixed her dress, adjusting it. Smiling she looked at the flower you were smelling. <br/>“I love those flowers. They are one of my favorites.” She said calmly. Giving you a sweet smile as if you two were fond friends. <br/>“Did you design the garden?” <br/>She chuckled. “No, my husband did. He knew how fond I am of them.” <br/>“That was sweet of him.” <br/>Yes she said, her voice going down. You realized he must have died. <br/>“My condolences.” <br/>“Don’t worry my child. It was a long time ago and he wasn’t the best husband you can wish for.” She smiled, her mouth crooking into a smirk. Almost invisible. <br/>“I did think my dear brother would choose a larger strong bodyguard instead of a young woman. You must have certain impressing skills.” <br/>“I wouldn’t know. I feel useless so far.” You answered. <br/>“Don’t worry. He might need protection some day.” And with that she stood up. “Enjoy your stay in our gardens.’ She added, leaving you there. And you knew that she was smirking, enjoying your shock. </p>
<p>“Your sister doesn’t seem so fond of you.” <br/>Tyrion raised his wine. “Ah, did she speak of me to you?” <br/>“She said you might need protection someday.” <br/>He chuckled: “I always need protection dear, life is never safe when you are smaller.” <br/>You smiled at his response. A certain truth of that separating you from rest. <br/>“Don’t worry about my sister. If she plans an assassination on me it will be unseen. Like poison or another trial.” <br/>His comment did not assure you that all is well. In fact, you wondered if she was right and he would need a bigger bodyguard. Someone who looks more intimidating. You were good with knives and could hide well in spaces. But no one would feel scared or intimidated when seeing you. If you didn’t dress as some assassin and instead wore a fancy dress, no one would suspect you of such a job. You sighed, knowing this day is gonna be long. <br/>Tyrion drank another glass of wine, he gulped and sang some song. You learned he would drink quite a lot those days. Perhaps he is drinking his worries away. </p>
<p>In the evening you enjoyed your alone time. A servant brought your diner to your room. She also made your bathtub ready and asked if you needed something. You told her to enjoy some time for herself. You were used to be alone and get things done yourself. Sure, it was a nice luxury but you loved doing things yourself. It cleaned your mind of worrying thoughts. And you could hum any song while doing so. You stepped in the bathtub after placing the food next to it. This way you could enjoy food while being soaked in warm water. Groaning at how hot the water was you adjusted your body to be completely under water. Taking a bite from a cheese you just sit in silence. The sun going down created a sky full of colors. Your room filled with those warm colors. Taking a bite from a sweet fruit you relaxed your muscles, enjoying that you don’t need to focus on hearing someone as it can be more tiring than moving around. Sighing in delight you chose to just sit in the tub for awhile. But soon your rest was interrupted by a knocking on the door. The sound barely there you still heard the soft knock on the wooden door. You groaned pulling yourself out of the tub. I am coming you yelled. You quickly dried yourself with those towels, pulling on your clothing. You wished you could change into a nightgown that the servants gave you. But somehow business called you. You muttered curses, who in this realm would disturb your calm evening. Opening the door you were going to yell at Tyrion but instead you met some knight, a stranger. <br/>“Excuse me, ma’am.” He said, clearly bothered by the fact you were almost yelling at him. <br/>You snorted. “What is it that should be addressed right before sleep?” <br/>He held a paper in front of him. “My highness wants me to give you this paper. She wants you to address it to Lord Martell.” He shoved the paper in your hands. “It is now your duty to give the letter to the man.” <br/>Surprised you almost let the knight leave but you pulled him back by grabbing his arm. <br/>“Excuse me!” You said. “And why does she want me to do this work for her? Has she forgotten I am Lord Tyrion’s bodyguard and not her messenger.” <br/>“I don’t know ma’am.” He snorted, his eyes going over your body. <br/>You hated that he called you ma’am. You are not old yet, right. <br/>“Well, where can I find this so called Lord?”<br/>He snickered. “In Lord Baelish his main brothel.” He snapped his arm out of your hold. “I suggest you quickly get there. The letter might be of high importance.” The knight walked away. <br/>He must be in a bad mood you thought. Knights weren’t supposed to do this either. Perhaps she wants you to be in a certain situation so she can accuse you of betrayal. A brothel, you sighed, that isn’t exactly the kind of place you loved going. And this lord is probably enjoying his time there. Because of your job and time of learning from your master, you had no time or interest in anything intimate. Yes, you did look at people sometimes. Noticing how attractive they were. But actually kissing or even courting someone. You always reminded yourself that you perhaps at an older age would meet someone. Maybe even another assassin who has the same thoughts as you. You knew you would feel extremely awkward coming in there. Perhaps she knows this somehow and wants to torment you with this task. Well you thought, I will give this letter anyway to this Lord. No matter the consequences. </p>
<p>Putting on your coat first you walked through the halls toward the city outside the castle. You hid several knives in your outfit in case someone would pull a knife on you. But the evening was still calm. The last people in the streets were gathering together for talks and some kids still played on the streets. The many colored sky turned into a dark blue night, some of the stars already displaying. Holding the letter in your hand you searched for the brothel. You asked servants where you could find the main brothel. Some of them giggled or quickly vanished in fear. You did get your directions anyway. Stepping inside the building you heard laugher and moans. You were nervous for the encounters. Hoping not to see anything of that kind but a part of you knew that was hard to avoid in such places. Inhaling a deep breath you stepped through the hall that looked very colorful with deep colors. A girl barely dressed ran passing you, she giggled loudly. You wanted to turn to see how she looks like. Stopping yourself to just straight up go to this person that so much needs this letter. Straightening your back you tried to look more intimidating as you approached a young man in fancy clothes. His blond her looking heavily like a hand went through it. He smiled wickedly at your figure. <br/>“We do not have many female visitors here.” He said sweetly. <br/>You blushed, hating that he just assumed you were here for those encounters. <br/>‘I am not here for pleasure. I need to give a letter to Lord Martell, it is coming from Cersei Lannister.” <br/>He blinked in surprise. There it is, another man surprised with you. <br/>Quickly pulling himself together he regained his smile, saying that Lord Martell is in the biggest room. <br/>“I will lead your presence there.” He said. <br/>You really wanted to run out of here right now. This was the most uncomfortable task ever. Even worse than guarding the door while Tyrion fucks some servant. <br/>“He may be busy at the moment.” The man said, grinning when meeting your eye. Would he see right through you and understand that you have no experience with such things. Your anxiety rose. She just wants you to be very, very uncomfortable being at the castle. Maybe she wants you to leave to have free access to kill her brother. It wouldn’t surprise you if that’s her tactic. But a part of you thought that she might have other plans. </p>
<p>The man opened the doors. He explained neatly that a young servant has an important letter for him. You groaned hearing him calling you servant. I don’t even look like a servant you fucking moron you muttered. Hoping he didn’t hear you. A voice asked someone to leave the room. A girl left, passing you with a disappointed look. Now, you were lucky to not catch someone in the act. <br/>The man walked back saying you could enter. He left you so you walked in. Preparing yourself to speech what the knight told you so. But you entered the room speechless as you saw Lord Martell sitting on the king sized bed. It was the lord with the yellow coat. But this time he only wore his pants and a purple scarf over his shoulder. He ate berries from this bowl, smirking when seeing it was you. Pulling yourself together you held the unopened letter in front of you. <br/>“The highness ordered me to bring you this letter, lord Martell.” <br/>He chuckled, putting the bowl down. <br/>“I didn’t know assassins or bodyguards also send messages for the highness.” <br/>You glared at him. He was right thought. <br/>Standing up he slowly approached you. <br/>“Well, what does the letter say?” <br/>He wants you to read the letter out loud, you snorted at his request. <br/>Opening the letter quite uncareful you glanced over the letters. Your master took the time to teach you how to read and write in more languages than just your mother language. <br/>“She just invites you for a meeting.” <br/>He smirked at your response. “Now, that was really important indeed. And not even taking the time to read the whole letter for me. Ouch, that hurts.” He faked a pained expression. You smiled shortly before showing your annoyance. She just pulled this trick on you to have fun. <br/>“Well, if that was all- You started. But he pushed a berry in your hand. <br/>“Taste it.” Was all he said. <br/>You suspiciously ate it. It did taste very good. <br/>“Well, you could leave.” He said as if he was going to suggest something. <br/>You raised your eyebrows. <br/>“However, now you are here you could also enjoy your stay.” He said smiling. His eyes watching your movements. You blushed at his suggestion. You couldn’t. It was unprofessional and you felt ashamed for your inexperience. He can’t know you aren’t. <br/>“I will have to disappoint you but I need to help Lord Tyrion with this task tonight.” <br/>“At this time yet. Must be of great importance.”<br/>“Yes it is.” Was all you could bring out. You could see he knew you lied. But he didn’t say anything about it. You were grateful he didn’t push you. <br/>“I hope to see you tomorrow at the feast!” <br/>“Thank you lord Martell.” <br/>And with that you left the building like a mouse running from a chasing cat. You breathed deeply outside, inhaling the fresh air of the night. You hated being inside but you hated more that a part of you liked him more than you would admit. And he suggested something, and a part of you would almost accept it. Forgetting that you don’t know anything about all of that. </p>
<p>You wore a red dress to the feast. It was a celebration of victory for a small battle. And as his bodyguard Tyrion demanded you wore a dress to blend in. You were utterly embarrassed and pulled on your sleeves with your nails. You never wore dresses, the last time was as a little girl. You were so used to wearing those dark colored pants and tunics that you forget how tight dresses are. This red dress hugged all your curves and body parts, leaving no space to breath. <br/>Tyrion basically forgot about you as he started communicating with Lords from other houses. You stood next to a table full of drinks. You were thirsty but saw no water, only wine. You sighed, being uncomfortable in the dress. Of course it looks good and felt good. But there was this feeling that someone would find out who you really are. Right now, you look like you could be rich and important. Looking around you saw certain people having a good time. They all didn’t care or notice about people not belonging here. You felt like you weren’t at your place. </p>
<p>Oh no you thought. He is coming this way. Talking to a woman who laughed too loud for her liking. You tried to look the other way hoping he wouldn’t recognize you with what you are wearing. But he and the woman went to the same table. Standing next to you, you heard him telling her about his House. You wanted to walk away but where could you go. No one bothered you here at this table. Besides you couldn’t talk to anyone. Why did he demand you to come too? You cursed Tyrion for putting you in such a place. <br/>“Now look who is here too! Its Tyrion's bodyguard.” Oberyn spoke loud. You turned to see him smirking. The woman laughed. <br/>“Her, you say? You are so funny.” She said. <br/>You turned red in embarrassment. You really wanted this all to stop soon. <br/>“Looks good on you.” He commented, seeing your dress. Ignoring the woman standing beside him. She groaned, walking away to annoy someone else. <br/>“Thank you.” You only said. Why is he showing interest every time you meet him? You couldn’t ignore him since he interests you as well.<br/>“However, I did rather see you in those darker clothing.” He winked. “May I offer you a glass of my favorite wine?”<br/>You wanted to protest. You never drank wine before and you still have a job to maintain. You turned quickly to see where he is. Still talking and laughing, and so far you could see he was getting drunk. Turning back you saw Oberyn staring at you with that smile of him. <br/>“Sure.” You replied. Tyrion wouldn’t be killed at this feast right. Not knowing this would lead you to a much different future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conquered 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wine Oberyn gave you made you feel good. Your voice a pitch higher you accidentally spilled stories of your youth. You laughed harder than you should when he told you a funny story. You don’t know why but you felt more free, without fear of what people may think. <br/>“I love the wine.” You said, sipping more from this drink. <br/>“Easy, we don’t want to cause a scene here.” He said, catching you. <br/>“Have you never had such a drink before? A shame really.” <br/>The feast was still partaking and you enjoyed it more than you expected it to be. You had never been drunk before, it was a mystery to you. But now, you felt your movements and senses slide past you and you giggled more now than you ever did the last years. And he, he was enjoying how you let yourself go. Oberyn had to catch your arms often because you weren’t used to walking in a dress. Especially while being drunk.<br/>You stopped suddenly when passing flowers, the flowers you smelled days before when Cersei approached you. Plucking one you inhaled its smell deeply. Turning to press it into Oberyn’s hands that he tried not to drop. He didn’t expect to see this side of you, the one where you so freely let go of your cover, where you show your brightest smile and tell tales of the past. He knew he had to get to know you more. There was this part of you that he wanted to reveal and if it was possible, without alcohol. <br/>“I love the smell of those.” You giggled. There was a voice in your head screaming that you had to keep it together. That you should be serious again and see how Lord Tyrion is doing. But you felt happiness, the way he kept asking you questions. It made you forget your harsh life. <br/>“You love flowers don’t you?” <br/>“Yes.” You said. “But keep it a secret, I must continue my reputation.” You shushed him. <br/>Chuckling he kept the flower close to his nose, inhaling its smell. <br/>“Don’t worry, your true self is safe with me.” <br/>He followed you further when you stepped between the larger branches, a small cobbled path bringing you deeper in the garden. You cut away branches with your small pocket knife that you hid in your dress. It was comforting to hold it, like it’s an extra limb of yours. You didn’t hear Oberyn following you but you were happy he did. A memory returning where you ran and hid for your brothers so they could look for you. And they would tickle you when finding you. You giggled at the memory. <br/>“What’s so funny?” He asked, silently adoring your wide smile. <br/>‘I was just thinking of something me and my brothers did.” You looked at how his coat shined in the light. The golden color like the sun. The color fit him so well that you licked your lips without realizing it. <br/>“Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?” He smirked meeting your eye. Heat flooding your cheeks, embarrassed that you revealed yourself so soon. <br/>“No, it’s-“ <br/>But he cut you off, his right hand touching your cheek. “Don’t be ashamed. I am irresistible.” <br/>You smiled, trying to hide your face behind your hands. <br/>“I am drunk, sorry.” <br/>He got closer, catching your hands to take them away from your face. <br/>“Don’t apologize for having fun. In our lives we are supposed to have fun instead of regretting never partaking in it.” <br/>You looked up at him, still embarrassed even thought the alcohol made it less convincing. You would never show such interest in people but there it is, someone who makes you even drink wine. You opened your eyes to see he was staring at you with that smile again. <br/>“I don’t know how-“ <br/>Shushing you he got even closer. You could feel his breath on your skin. His brown eyes staring into your own you could feel your heart beating faster. You had been in dangerous situations where you were nervous or scared for your life. But right now, this was more scary than anything. No one got that close to you. And when he spoke again you heard his voice loud and clear like it was your own. He asked you if he could kiss you. <br/>You had never done that before and your brain warned you that he will find out and get away as soon as possible. However he didn’t. They were soft you thought, and warm. He grabbed your face, kissing you harder. You didn’t know how but you gave in easily, kissing him back. </p>
<p>“Where were you?” Tyrion snapped. <br/>“At the feast, like you requested.” <br/>You were tired and had a hungover. Your head buzzing in the room. You were slightly regretting that you drank so much wine. But the memory of what happened in the garden made you giggle a little bit. <br/>“What is wrong with you? You are like a child in love.” <br/>Tyrion sipped from his wine, realizing he may have missed something. What if Cersei did this? Distracting you with someone so she could lead you away from him. That way he would have one person less to watch his back. He knew his sister well enough to create distractions. But this time it may have worked too fast. <br/>“I am just having a hungover. There was no water at the feast.” You protested. “Besides, you were safe like you said. Don’t tell me I wasn’t doing my job if you before convinced me you were perfectly safe there.” <br/>You were right he thought. Sighing he apologized. <br/>You were upset about this. It was tearing your world apart. You were an assassin, a bodyguard just being hired. On the other side you were also human, and lonely too. <br/>“It doesn’t matter because the situations has changed the requirements.” <br/>You raised your eyebrows. “What do you mean Lord Tyrion?” <br/>“Lord Varys warned me last night there are whispers about assassins from Braavos hired to come here. I am worried my sister requested my dead for a certain amount of money.” <br/>You didn’t know what to say. “I am sorry to hear the news.” <br/>Especially since your master who taught you came from Braavos. He never returned there as he said he couldn’t come back. You knew those assassins would be as good or even better than you. <br/>“I can’t fight them all.” You commented. “They may be much better than me. I am trained to kill someone quickly, not fight them.” <br/>Tyrion knew that and he nodded at your words. He didn’t expect you to stay around so long. He just hoped that with your presence people would feel less like there is an opportunity to hit him here. But his sister would always want to kill him, he knew that and he had to find somewhere else to stay for awhile. </p>
<p>You were passing through the halls of the castle in silence. Lord Tyrion requested you to stay here even though you know he called back his friend. You felt useless these hours without a job to maintain. And restless because you couldn’t train your skills. You scared a few servants every so hours, jumping behind them to see them running away. For some seconds you thought about leaving without telling anyone but there was this thought that made you stop. You hoped to see Oberyn again. It was the first time someone was like that with you and it made you giggle all the time which isn’t likely for you. Every person who met you before in this castle looked at you dumbfounded when you smiled thinking about him. A servant interrupting your silent walk, she told you, you are invited for a meeting. She told you to go to the garden, there were it meets the sea. You nodded, remembering that’s where Lord Tyrion had a meeting with the other Lords. <br/>Entering the garden you quickly walked toward the place, you looked at where that small cobble path was, you sighed happily again. It’s time for business thought. You did hear the voices already talking loud about some subject but unfortunately you did not recognize or hear who they are and with how many. Passing the garden arch you saw Lord Tyrion, Lord Oberyn, Lord Varys and Bronn sitting at a table. All their faces turning toward you, you stopped with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Excuse me Lords, a servant told me to go here.” <br/>“Just sit down already y/n. I requested your presence.” Tyrion pointed at a chair left from him. You sat down fast, concentrating to hear what they said even with how low they whispered. You frowned, knowing it meant they are worried. <br/>“You need to get away from here. My birds are telling me there are rumors about a planned assassination on you.” Lord Varys quickly explained, his eyes showing worry. <br/>You empathized with him, he was good you thought. <br/>“My dear friend Oberyn has told me about a good place to hide.” Tyrion said, nodding. <br/>“Do they have brothels there?” Bronn asked, laughing at his own question. <br/>Glancing over at Oberyn meeting his eyes he winked at you, it made you blush. You pushed away your smile because the situation was too serious for a smile. Sadly, Tyrion catches your fading smile, eyeing you suspiciously while talking about the matters. <br/>“What do you think y/n? After all, I hired you to protect me.” <br/>You were snapped out of your thoughts. “Ehm, I am not sure. I told you I can’t stop those guys so maybe hiding is necessary.” <br/>He nodded, still eyeing you suspiciously. “And what are you going to do when I leave this place?” <br/>All eyes on you, you felt more seen than ever. It made you nervous, uncomfortable. I am not sure you stuttered. A way to show your reputation is not who you are. You hated that feeling. <br/>“Does it matter? She will be hired soon anyway. Which is, if we pay you enough does that convince you to not talk about this matter?” Lord Varys looked at you worried, thinking that perhaps you would spill this conversation to others. <br/>“I would never.” You angrily spatted at him. “I don’t betray people.” <br/>They sighed. “I know y/n, he is just worried.” Tyrion said. <br/>“Perhaps it would worry you less if someone watches over her.” Lord Oberyn spoke suddenly. He was testing your waters. You didn’t know what he meant with that or if that was a suggestion that he would want to see you more. You looked back at Tyrion, worried for what he said. <br/>He glanced back at you, raising his eyebrows. <br/>“That would make me very happy.” Lord Varys said, unaware of the building tension at this table. Bronn sighed, chuckling lowly when he saw your panicked face. He knew what was going on now. <br/>“That depends on y/n.” Tyrion all said. “At least we found a way to be safe.” <br/>You looked at him again, hiding your shock at what he said. You expected him to speak out about what he said. Looking back at Oberyn you saw him just staring at you. </p>
<p>“Did you fuck him?” Tyrion asked suddenly. You and him were sharing a meal in his chambers. He wanted to make sure you were going to be safe. <br/>You looked at him with wide eyes. “No, I didn’t.” He didn’t have to say a name. You both knew who he meant. <br/>“Do you know who he is?” <br/>“I have a bad hearing, I am not stupid.” You snapped. Stabbing the meat on your plate. <br/>“Do you want to fuck him?” <br/>You couldn’t believe he asked you this after having you guard him while he fucked girls. <br/>“That is none of your business.” <br/>“Y/n, I just want to make sure you are going to be safe when I leave.” <br/>I know was all you said. You didn’t know what you wanted. You did want to know him better but what it meant for you or your future. It was unsure to say out loud. <br/>“You could see Dorne, I can tell you it’s pretty.” <br/>You hummed. You wouldn’t go there unless the guy asked you himself. You were scared for what you felt. You didn’t know how to act on that. Tyrion seemed to understand, he sighed seeing you sadly eating the food. He would speak to his friend about this. There was this feeling he got for you, like a sister he cared for. He wished he could do something for you, choosing a life for you. But you were stubborn and too shy to speak out your wishes. </p>
<p>Going to your own chamber you were locking your door. It was a long day and you wanted to bath yourself clean before heading to sleep. The servants already filled your tub with hot water. You touched the water slightly with your fingers, humming happily at the feeling. Turning to the bed you started undressing yourself when someone knocked on the door. It was a stern knock, different from the knight that interrupted you as well. You rolled your eyes, it annoyed you that no one could leave you alone every evening. Putting on your tunic again you slowly walked to the door, unlocking the locks. Opening the door you were surprised it was Lord Oberyn. He smiled softly at you. <br/>“Can I come in?” <br/>You nodded, unsure why he would want to see you at this time. Entering your room you saw him looking at the tub, his hand dipping in it, feeling the warmth. He sighed: “My apologies for interrupting your plans.” <br/>“Don’t worry. What is it that you came?” <br/>He turned, his eyes taking you in. “I want to know what you feel for me.” <br/>You breathed deeply, your heart beating faster. You didn’t know what you could tell him. Would he say he was sorry for what happened, regretting kissing you. “Because,” And he came closer, his hands touching your cheeks. “I want to take you back to Dorne.” He looked at you painfully worried. <br/>“Oberyn.” You started, grabbing his hands. “I am just a trained assassin. I would love to but you may regret taking me with you.” <br/>He smiled, your foreheads touching. “My love, I am not regretting it ever. I want you to see my city, my family and my paramour Ellaria.” <br/>You almost sobbed at his words. You didn’t expect to already meet someone so soon who wanted you. You had this idea planted in your head that you may never find love. <br/>“I would love too.” <br/>“You will love it and Ellaria, she will love you too.” <br/>“Is she your wife?” <br/>“My paramour and we share our love with everyone we adore.” <br/>You smiled softly, a bit scared that she wouldn’t like you. <br/>“Are you sure?” <br/>He didn’t answer with words, kissing your forehead with a bright smile. Your heart stammering at his proposition. <br/>“I have never been south.” <br/>“You may have to change clothing.” <br/>You both laughed. </p>
<p>Waving goodbye you saw them getting smaller in the distance. You never once in your life had been on a ship and it made you dizzy. He gave you certain herbs to calm down your body and mind but it didn’t help. However, you still smiled and enthusiastically pointed at fishes and other sea creatures while traveling south via sea. Oberyn waked you one morning to show you they were almost there. Seeing the coast which is beautiful and a group of people standing on a pier, waving at the ship. <br/>“That’s your family?” <br/>“You will love them.” <br/>He personally introduced you to his brother and his daughters. Telling them you could only hear them well if they spoke loud or near you. One of his daughters already whispering in your ear some sexual joke. It made you blush which made her smirk. You already liked them, they were kind to you. <br/>“Now I want you to meet the love of my life, my paramour, Ellaria.” He said, almost singing her name. You loved hearing him talking so adoringly about his lover. He told you he and Ellaria shared many lovers in bed. It did make you nervous because of your inexperience but he convinced you it doesn’t matter. <br/>She embraced you with a hug. Her voice happily telling Oberyn she loved that he brought back a gift. You frowned at that word but smiled nervously when her eyes went over your body, sending a chill to your spine. <br/>“You are lovely.” She said, her hand grabbing your jaw carefully. “Welcome in Dorne.” <br/>“Thank you.” You bowed. “I am honored to be here.” <br/>Smirking she grabbed your hand. “You need to change clothes. This outfit is too warm for the warm climate here.” </p>
<p>She made you wear a dress which was surprisingly better than those northern dresses. You told her about that and she laughed, saying you are lucky. The dress she gave you was wider and gave more space to walk in freely. And even better, you could kick if you wanted to. Which you didn’t mention. Bringing you to the garden she showed you all the good places. Taking your hand to lead you everywhere. You were happy he brought you here, she is kind and Dorne is beautiful. Her dress was almost as golden as his coat and it shone in the light. You loved how they dress similar to each other. <br/>“How did you meet?” You asked her. <br/>“It was a wonder. The moment we saw each other we knew we had to know each other better. And he knew I was a Sand, but the man didn’t care and loved me for everything I am. We are better together and everyone knows that.” She spoke, explaining how their relationship started.<br/>“By means, how did he approach you? I can see you are not the person to approach others so directly.” <br/>You blushed at her question. “I accidentally adored his coat and he saw that.” <br/>“Of course he does.” <br/>You told her about the moment you guarded the door when he passed by. She smiled, grabbing your hand. “You are indeed lovely. Has he told you about our way of life?” <br/>“Yes.” <br/>“Are you okay with that?” <br/>You saw Oberyn coming closer to sit next to you and Ellaria. They exchanged glances before looking at you. <br/>“I have never done such a thing before.” You said. Smiling she shoved away a hair that fell in your sight. You gulped, wondering if they would accept you still. Turning to look at Oberyn he winked at you, grabbing a hand of yours. <br/>“We will show you what it is like.” He said.<br/>His other hand holding your face while he got closer to kiss you again. This time, while being sober, you were so much more aware of how he kissed you. You kissed him back slightly before he stopped. He chuckled when you left out a low moan. His hand turned your head toward Ellaria who was smirking as well. <br/>“Let me taste you sweetheart.” <br/>And she grabbed your face with both her hands, kissing you softly. You were certain your life was different than expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Conquered 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was taken aback by your sudden bold move to kiss her. You muttered an apology but she put her finger on your lips, silencing your words. Her hands moved to cup your cheeks and you smiled at her. Ellaria turned her head toward Oberyn who was still sitting in his chair. He was watching you both entertained while sipping from his wine. It was like there was an agreement between them. You imagined they must have been so long together that they could speak to each other without spilling words in the open air. You admired her. Turning back to you she softly caressed your cheeks, her thumb raking over your lips. You shuddered under her touch. It was more than the last kisses you had with them. Those were intense but now, it was like you could expect more to happen. And you knew it would. You were more than ever aware of your body. How your breath hitches, and how your heart stammers in your chest. You were nervous, in the most excited way possible. You leaned against her hand, her hands were comforting, warm and you hoped she would hold you often. <br/>“My dear, if you are willing and consenting let us take you back to our chamber.” She said, getting up to let go of your cheeks. You followed, taking her hand to go with her. <br/>Behind you, Oberyn was getting up as well. You turned to see him drinking his cup of wine empty. He winked at you before you left with Ellaria. </p>
<p>Entering the chamber once again after a long day you sighed. Ellaria closed the doors behind you. <br/>“He will join us soon enough. Giving us girls the time to enjoy each other.” She grinned. <br/>Opening her dress slowly she moved in front of you. <br/>“Take off your dress.” <br/>It sounded demanding but the smile she gave you was reassuring you that everything was about your comfort. You were nervous, very nervous. She saw you naked before, at the beach a few days ago. This time however, it was different. A different mood between you. You struggled with the strings of your dress. Gasping when she decided to pull them roughly apart, your dress falling to your feet. You automatically covered your breasts with your arms, your cheeks hot. <br/>“I have already seen you. Don’t be shy.” <br/>She turned to the bed, climbing on it till she reached the end to sit against the frame. <br/>Taking a deep breath you lowered your arms and moved to crawl toward the spot next to her. The bed felt warm from the sun that shone on it all day. Sitting against the frame as well you bit your lips, waiting for something to happen. She smirked, her hand grabbing your chin to turn you toward her. Your lips connecting you placed your left hand on her hip. Not sure if you were allowed too but your confidence grew the more you kissed her. Your fingers grabbing her hip, you felt her smirk against your mouth. <br/>She placed her hand on your chest, pressing you down on the mattress. She climbed on top of you. While kissing you again her hands splay over your chest. You bit down a moan when she touched your nipples. <br/>“Don’t.” She warned. “I want to hear you.” <br/>Her voice was so close you could hear her good. It was phenomenal, to have someone so close you could hear everything they said, and every sound they made. <br/>Grinding your hips against each other you both moaned, too occupied to notice the third presence in the room. </p>
<p>His voice low he cooed praises. You turned your face toward him, surprised you arched your back. Ellaria laughed. <br/>“Come join us love.” She teased him while keeping you pinned under her. You watched them exchange glances. His eyes dark in lust he moved closer. <br/>“I want to see you longer on top of her.” He said to her. You whimpered when she grinds her hips  on you. <br/>“Quite the watcher.” <br/>You wanted to watch him longer but a sudden touch made your body jolt. Her fingers touched your clit. <br/>One hand pressed firmly against your abdomen to keep you from arching up, the other teased you down there. You couldn’t hold back your whimpers. <br/>“You are so sensitive sweetheart.” She purred. Her fingers dipping inside you, you cried out. <br/>As intense as it was you loved the feeling of it. <br/>And she added another sensation with her tongue, attacking your bud. A hot wave of pleasure spread through you, reaching your toes. You shattered around her, sobbing hard. <br/>She let go of you there and climbed higher to reach your face. Kissing you harshly you tasted yourself on her lips. Panting you closed your eyes, your nails ranking through her hair. <br/>“Look at my girls.” Oberyn praised while taking off his clothes. <br/>Ellaria smiled at you, grabbing your chin to turn your face toward him. Your eyes wide seeing him fully naked. “You like what you see?” She teased you. <br/>Only nodding you turned back to her. “I like what I see in front me.” <br/>You grinned when she gasped at your words. Her smirk returned quickly. <br/>“Are you sure?” <br/>“Of course I am. You are the most gorgeous woman I ever met.” Your confidence grew speaking out those words you thought so often these days. <br/>“I told you she is lovely.” Oberyn spoke to Ellaria. You saw her smiling wide at you while he climbed on the bed as well, crawling toward the both of you. <br/>You saw him pressing her backwards, throwing her off you. They kissed passional, caressing each others skins everywhere they could reach. His weight was on you and you watched them adoringly. Your nerves were gone and you would punch yourself if you could for waiting so long to accept their invitation. </p>
<p>You groaned feeling him shifting on top of you. He chuckled in her mouth, his hand reaching your throat he leaned away from her toward you. You heard Ellaria whine softly however she smirked upon seeing what happened next. You gasped when he squeezed your neck. He stared right into your eyes making you gulp in excited fear. <br/>“Lovely thing that you are.” He lazily climbed on top of you, his body covering yours. <br/>You hooked your legs around him. Giggling nervously when he smirked after your action. <br/>While his right hand still lingered around your throat his other hand wandered down toward your abdomen. You gasped as his hand went further, going there where Ellaria touched you before. He gently teased your bud before sliding his fingers inside you. Your breath hitched and your eyes rolled back as he hit that spot where Ellaria reached before. You couldn’t believe your body shook so quickly again. <br/>“Ellaria?” He turned his head to seek her. She flashed him a sweet smile. You were sobbing while he roughly thrusted his fingers in and out of you. <br/>“What is it my love?” She kissed him. <br/>“What do you think? Should I show her now what I do with you everyday?” His smirk was inevitably perfect. <br/>Please you cried out. <br/>He smiled at you. “What did you say?” <br/>Bastard you thought. “Please show me.” You begged again. Feeling his fingers still inside you. He slipped them out, licking them clean before you. You frowned frustrated at him. <br/>His hand that lingered around your neck gone he placed both his hand next to your head. <br/>“I will show you.” He teased you. Ellaria laying down next to you, watching the both of you amused. You shivered under their stares until you felt something pressing at your entrance. Your breath hitched as he slowly pushed inside you. </p>
<p>Your hands reached his biceps, holding tight on them while he pushed deeper. You moaned while your walls tightened around him. He groaned loud. You are so tight he commented. You barely registered what he said, concentrating on how it feels. <br/>He stilled, pushing back almost completely out of you. You wanted to whine at the loss of him but  gasped loud as he slammed back inside you. You heard Ellaria snicker. Turning your face toward her to see she is smirking wide. <br/>He pounded in you, setting a fast gentle pace that made you moan. His right hand grabbed your face to turn it toward him. <br/>“Look at me.” He demanded. You tried to keep your eyes open as you watched him look at you. His movements were gentle but fast and he reached that spot with every thrust. You kept moaning, not being able anymore to keep inside any sounds. You started to moan his name as a shockwave went through you. He slowed down his thrusts, still going intense deep. <br/>“Good girl.” He praised you. Panting, you gave him a weak smile. You had no idea this could be so tiring.  <br/>He set this slower deep pace. You heard him grunting and placed one arm around his neck, bringing him closer. While your other hand played with his hair. He stilled, spilling inside you. His cum warm in you, he collapsed on top of you. He was heavy but you enjoyed it, besides you didn’t have the energy to push him off you. He sucked the skin at your throat. You could feel him smiling against your skin. You gently raked your nails through his hair, massaging his scalp. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ellaria coming closer, she caressed his skin. Her hands grabbing his torso, lifting him slowly away from you. <br/>“Let her rest.” She cooed. You smiled, how did she know? You did want to close your eyes for a second. </p>
<p>Ellaria and Oberyn laughed happily as she pressed him on the mattress next to you. She climbed on him and started riding him while he caressed her breasts lazily. Your eyes lingered on her figure. <br/>Her hand grabbed one of yours, squeezing it before kissing it. <br/>“Now you are tired enough to fall asleep in our bed.” She flashed you a knowing smile before turning her gaze toward her lover. <br/>You moved to lay on your side. Watching them fucking. She was right you thought. You may have not been able yet to fall asleep in their bed, as you weren’t used to such comfortable beds. However, tonight you were so tired after fucking with them for the first time that you knew you would sleep all night. And you were now completely sure that you could stay with them as they truly care about you, no matter what. And you wondered, if anyone else in this world was as content and happy as you are now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>